The instant invention relates generally to wire connectors and more specifically it relates to an electric cord connector.
Numerous wire connectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to bridge together insulated wires so as to replace the customary twisted wire splices. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,239 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,033 to White et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,423 to Munroe all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.